<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watchtower Lovers by Soft_Potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748015">Watchtower Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato'>Soft_Potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of gore but nothing very DISGUSTIN, Creature Fic, F/M, Kings Canyon (Apex Legends), Minor Character Death, Out of Character?? Idk, Power Dynamics, Respawning is a thing because I said so, Riding, Sensuality, She kills him in a very gentle way, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anyway here's the fic, he enjoys it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not common Kings Canyon gets rain, oh but when it does it draws out a certain someone. </p><p>Alexander is content on meeting said someone, for science of course ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watchtower Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't uncommon for Kings Canyon to have creatures of sorts in the night and day, but sentient beings that walked on two legs? Now that was intriguing, To Nox at least. He'd seen glimpses of a beast posted up on the watchtower by repulsor, and since he had no squadmates left he'd gone to investigate this said sighting. Unfortunately he'd met up with a duo at the top and had to fight, but in the night and rain it was harder than anticipated. He'd slipped twice now after having killed off the two, they had shitty loot and he was pretty annoyed by it. At this point he was convinced that the creature had been scared off, so he walks along the edge of the watchtowers top looking down to the buildings below in hopes of seeing if a third late tagging squad mate was simply hiding below. But as he turns around it's a little too quickly and he trips yet again, but this time he slips right off the side of the watchtower.</p><p>He expects his jump jets to slow the descent, but not to be slammed into the glass of the lower floor. Planted right up against it by a being much larger than himself, massive clawed hands plant on either side of him as this creature pins him to the glass. It's terrifying up close yet so fascinating he can't tear his eyes away, it looks humanoid but more fur and scales along with sharp jutting bone structures along its neck and back.<br/>
Caustic doesn't even realize his hands are reaching out until the creature growls at him, claws cracking the glass and a long tail swishes out behind it.<br/>
“Remarkable. Such a strange specimen to observe "<br/>
He says under his breath realizing that this was the being he had seen from afar, as it leans closer he can feel the heat radiating off of it. It's in that moment Caustic realizes he's trapped, and this animal…… Its examining him. Grey eyes wandering over his face and body carefully, it was curious. And if not tentative to start nosing at him, it's head was adorned with four horn like bones. Darker than the night sky, and it's eyes were nearly as observing as his own. Staring and giving emotions a whole new name, he wanted to write down notes but was hesitant to do so. It could kill him with those claws, and any sudden movements could mean his ends. </p><p> </p><p>But how could Nox deny himself of such knowledge and notes, ever so slowly he takes out the field notebook he had and starts to write down details and observations as it starts to smell at him. The creature looked merely wary of him at the moment, one clawed hand moves to his chest. Holding him in place as it moves it's humanoid face into his hair and to the side of his head, it's mouth opens and suddenly his gas mask and goggles are snapped off. He watches as they drop into the river below, his hands now trembling as he sees this creatures mouth mere centimeters from his eyes. Sharp teeth and two blue tongues, writing down quickly what he could see he doesn't notice how it nudges one knee between his legs until he finally feels it and gives a grunt of discomfort. Looking down for a moment before meeting two red eyes as he looks back up. </p><p>It was close.<br/>
Too.<br/>
Close. </p><p>It happens so fast he can't really gauge if it's attacking or not, it lunges forward and into his neck. Nosing roughly and the claw holding them both up cracks the glass further, he nearly drops his notepad as it starts to sniff at him. It's nose felt like a canines, wet and cold against his warm skin. Quite a contrast really. It makes him shudder and try to hide in his gear from displeasure, but as it nips at his ear he stills. Reminded of those sharp teeth and how close they were to his throat, the creature makes a soft rumbling in it's chest as it pushes flush against him. He grunts at the sudden movement and he can't do much but his hands do grab at it's broad shoulders in an attempt to keep himself still on the ledge, it doesn't seem to mind. Simply nosing at his beard now, curious and intrigued by him. He clears his throat and gently pushes at it, it gives a growl but it's almost as if a thought goes off in it's head now. </p><p>It grabs him by his gear and jumps to one of the buildings below, landing on clawed feet and still holding him up. By this time he's terrified of it's pure strength, being able to hold him up with one arm and not even let his feet reach the ground. He's writing so fast at this point he can barely read it, not to mention the soaked pages from the rain, but as it sets him down on the wooden floor of the building he cackles and flips through the many pages of notes he has. But stills as it towers over him, it was massive on its hind legs. Standing at seven and a half feet or so he thinks, it had a distinct figure now that he could see it's form properly.<br/>
Female? He writes down and circles her to see the tail and body she sported. Muscled and strong, toned from climbing it seems.<br/>
“Marvelous. Simply marvelous “<br/>
He muses taking one of the massive clawed hands and looking at the palms, much similar to a human's but segmented at the fingertips. He's grinning like a madman when he finally sees the scars she had around her wrists ankles and throat, they're faint but visible if you squint.<br/>
“Are you sentient? “<br/>
He asks writing down questions for himself to answer later, The beast gives a chutter of sorts and slots up into his space again. He swallows nervously as one hand slides to the middle of his back and the other grabs at his gear, pulling gently.<br/>
“Perhaps not here. But in the next ring? “<br/>
He asks the question with no way of knowing if this creature was capable of processing such knowledge, she simply tosses him over one shoulder and starts to walk. He gives a soft grunt of discomfort as she carries him but continues to write, drawing her footprints and the way she walked. It was more of a pace really, he must've weighed nearly nothing because she made such long strides, and made good distance in such a short time. He could only imagine how fast she could be on all fours, or even climbing.</p><p> </p><p>He gets so engrossed in his notes he barely notices that she curls her long thick tail around his midsection before starting to climb up a large rock wall, as she does climb she uses her arms to cling against the wall while her powerful hind legs pushed them up. Like a various extinct species of ape almost, or a lizard more so. It only takes about a minute or so for her to set him down again but in a perfectly dug out hole big enough for a team of five, her home it seems. Filled with some bones here and there from meals and some knick knacks from buildings, he hums quietly upon seeing the burrow fully drawing a quick sketch of it as she shuffles to a nest of sorts.<br/>
“How favoring this match is, we find ourselves in the next ring “<br/>
He grins and starts to watch as she moves closer once again. This time grabbing him and pulling him into the nest, made of soft tattered clothing all atop moss and under fur pelts. He grunts as he's planted onto his back, those claws grabbing his gear and trying hard to pull it away.<br/>
“Calm yourself, I can remove it. Just one moment please. “<br/>
He says and she pulls away with an impatient growl of sorts, baring sharp teeth. A clear indication of 'get on with it then’. </p><p>It doesn't take long for him to be only in his flight suit and boots, she grins and looms over him with a gaze so predatory he wants to shrink up. She leans down and starts to rub her face against his suit, gentle and curious. He watches this animalistic behavior and gives a soft chuckle as her ears flick around. He reaches out and gently runs one hand down a single horn upon her head, she pauses her rubbing for a moment before snorting and continuing to rub at him again.<br/>
“What are you doing? “<br/>
He asks after a moment, puzzled as to why she was simply rubbing her face all over his chest and stomach. But the response he gets is slitted eyes and flared nostrils, she chuttles and nuzzles at him again. Her claws knead at the nest on either side of him and he wonders briefly if she's going to eat him, and this was her way of tenderizing him… </p><p>She snorts loudly before her claws move to his hips and thighs, she slots right up between them and purrs like a feline would. His face heats up at the gaze she has upon him, he clears his throat albeit nervously as she leans down to his head.<br/>
“N-now wait a moment don't-.... Oh disgusting.... “<br/>
He says as her mouth opens and she licks over his freckled forehead and into his hair. Gently he notes. She starts to lick along him down to his neck and his jaw, he lets his head move to the side as her mouth nibbles at him. Soft and carefully at that, her claws on his thighs as she moves over him fully. The soft fur on her chest brushing his hands and he can't help but slide his fingers through it and against her chest, a soft chattering noise escapes her as she finds the zipper to his flight suit. He chuckles nervously and watches as she pulls it down and exposes his chest and stomach in the black tank top underneath, her eyes go half lidded and at this point he takes himself for an idiot. </p><p>A creature interested in him for mating.<br/>
How intriguing. </p><p>He laughs almost out of breath as she moves down to his collarbone and shoulders, nibbling and licking where she could.<br/>
“You are an interesting beast aren't you? “<br/>
He asks rubbing along the flat chest she had, a soft slow bellow comes from her throat and she pulls back. Pushing into his gloved hands now, his brows raise at that reaction and he does so again. Brushing his thumbs over where her nipples would be if she were human and causing her to bellow out again, softer this time and a more moaning noise.<br/>
“Fascinating. “<br/>
He says quietly and moves one hand up over her skin and to her cheek, a soft trilling escapes her and she pushes against his crotch with her own.<br/>
“Calm yourself, you will get what you want soon enough don't fret. “<br/>
He muses and continues to touch along her soft skin and face, he grins wolfishly as she watches him. Her chest heaving with breaths as he rubs at her, gently pushing his thumb at her lips. She regards it for a moment before suckling along it gently, a soft purr escapes her as he pushes the digit against her tongues.<br/>
“That's it, patience. Just patience “<br/>
Nox praises lightly rubbing over where she apparently liked on her chest, sitting up so he can grab at her better he smiles before sliding his hand down to the base of her tail. Grabbing gently as to gauge if it was allowed, a soft whine is all that comes from her as he grabs gently at her ass. Pulling her closer to him now and letting her have most of the control, but he slides his other hand down to her heat. Using his slobbered thumb to coat his first and index fingers for better lube, he rubs along her simply feeling for the moment. Reaching the hood of her clitoris before rubbing a slow gentle circle, it felt as if a second one was directly underneath it as he rubs slow and steady. Watching her as she snorts and huffs out a breath, happy to be touched. He pulls his hand away for a moment before grabbing a small casing of oil from his gear pouch, getting a coin sized amount before starting to rub again. Smiling as she trills above him, he was rubbing in simple circles but watching as she ruts against his hand.<br/>
“So needy already? “<br/>
He asks with a chuckle, she snaps her teeth at him suddenly something akin to a furious hiss coming out. </p><p>A quick reminder that he wasn't in control.</p><p>Moving his two fingers lower he gently teases around her hole, it was already slick and throbbing it seemed. Humming softly in thought he moves her to straddle him before pushing his fingers in, simply testing the waters. She seemingly groans out and tries to further sit down on those fingers, hips rolling gently and her tail begins to coil around his leg. Nox raises a brow as he feels inside her, warm and bumpy….. and a little something else had begun to coil around his fingers. He hums again and gently pulls his fingers away, shuffling so he could release his dick from his briefs and flight suit. She chutters and lifts up in anticipation, her tail squeezing his leg as she finally sees his shaft. A deep purring escapes her and she inches downwards to him, claws planted on his chest as she rubs against him. Alexander Nox wasn't just large in body size, but girth and length were a good estimate of his dick. Bit larger than the average seven inches length wise but his girth, that's what made her croon. Three fingers at least, a nice thick tip and veiny at that.<br/>
“Perhaps, you should lay back? “<br/>
He states but she's already gotten his thick cock nudging at her cunt, he swallows nervously as she finally sinks down all while that singular tendril inside coils down his shaft and squeezes gently. </p><p>He groans at the heat around him and as she starts to move, she groans out with him. Starting to ride his cock slow and steady, his hands run up her thighs till resting upon her hips and squeezing the flesh there affectionately. He smiles and lets her control the pace now groaning as her tail curls around his leg and slides up, his head falls back as her hips roll against his before lifting up and falling right back down. He looks up to her and moans at the beautiful sight before him, her clawed hands are sliding up her chest and her expression is one of pure pleasure it seems, tongue lolled out like a happy dog as her eyes are closed, brows creased and head tilted as she moves along him. He rolls his hips up into her now simply to see what she would do or even if she enjoyed the movement, and he’s pleasantly surprised when she moans and ruts her hips down to him. He takes a firmer hold onto her hips now before beginning to thrust up into her, grinning as she places her hands behind her on the floor to steady herself and let him have at it. </p><p> </p><p>He keeps the pace gentle enough to keep her happy, but he lets his thrusts vary occasionally to rougher or quicker. She seems to enjoy however he goes so Nox picks up his pace now to something rougher and quicker, she trills and croons loudly to him, her tail squeezing his thigh tighter and her walls begin fluttering around his cock inside. She’s begun to pant and he can feel how slick her cunt is now, helping his thrusts along but not taking away the sweet friction or warmth she's made. They’re both panting and he can feel her thighs tremble with the need to finish and even his own have begun to tense, and the familiar coiling heat in his gut has started to rear its head. His grip on her hips tightening as he fucks up into her with a more desperate pace and it's certainly enough to make her cum first, because something between a snarl and a chuttling leaves her before slick wetness is coating his dick and even his crotch. The tendril inside coils down and around his balls keeping him in, He lets out a growl of his own as he fucks her through it and hard enough to reach his own orgasm, panting and his hips jerking as he does cum inside her. Not like he had much choice, even as he tries to pull out it keeps him in place. </p><p>She seems to know he’s finished after a moment though because she lifts up and croons with a happy smile almost, her tail slipping away from his thigh and she pulls him up to his knees. Her mouth meets his own now and her tongues invade his mouth, He’s shocked at first but soon moans and lets her explore. His hands sliding to rest on her hips even as his head has to be tilted up because of how tall she is, one clawed hand slips into his hair and she pulls him away by it. Licking his lips before she tilts his head to the side and licks along his throat and neck, purring low and deep enough for him to actually feel. </p><p>He gets lured into a false sense of security apparently because its not long before she has him by the throat with a clawed hand and he's slammed flat on his back, teeth bared as the spines and sharp quills along her neck and shoulders flare with a dramatic rattling sound. He doesn't quite understand what he's done to make her aggravated, but he begins to realize she's intending to choke him out. He takes one gasp of air quickly before those claws tighten and her other makes itself known brushing upon his gut. He can't exactly get away with her atop him, hands grabbing at her arm and his vision dotting as his lungs burn from lack of air. But he doesn't reach for any of his gear, no he's hooked into the respawn system still there would be no need.<br/>
"G-go on~ You can't…. Kill me- "<br/>
His words are strained but eventually he does begin to pass out, not before he feels those claws rip into his abdomen. He makes a startled noise as the pain hits him, but suddenly she lets go. And as it all comes rushing back to him he doesn't feel any of the pain at all, gasping in air as she's quite literally torn him open. </p><p>She croons soft and gentle now, for some reason he's begun to go numb. He believes it's from the quill sticking out of his side now, he coughs as the feeling washes over him without a care. Unable to feel as she tears him open further, it's quite an experience really. Looking down and seeing his organs now from his breathing scarred lungs right down to his intestines, but as he looks up to her he can see an expression of such love and yearning that he doesn't even feel insulted by this. He understands now why her den is filled with bones, she would make passionate love to her partner, paralyze them, then eat them. He shudders at the thought, watching as she goes to town on him now. He reaches up as he feels himself beginning to black out, gently brushing over her cheek and watching as she leans into his palm. His own blood smearing over his hand as she leans down to him, claws digging up into his body as she nuzzles and croons almost reassuringly to him for what she believes is one last time before killing him. He receives a soft gentle kiss before she pulls back and tears her claws down, ripping his heart clean out from his body, holding it for a moment and for the few split seconds he sees it, it's still beating. But also in those few seconds he sees her, looking down at him with an expression he could only explain as adoration. </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up with a jolt in the respawning room, hands over his heart and stomach as he looks around. He feels better that he had actually gone into the game. His gear already hung up in the locker next to the bed, along with the notepad he has.<br/>
"How enlightening…. "<br/>
Who knew there was someone out there that thought of death like he did? Not as cruel, not as torture. No it was the sole reason he did his work, to study it, to….. well to die when he was satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>